Cassandra Pentaghast
Cassandra Pentaghast is a Nevarran of the royal Pentaghast family and Seeker of the Chantry interested in Hawke. She believes that understanding Hawke's actions could be the key to preventing a war that threatens to engulf Thedas. In Dragon Age: Inquisition she becomes one of The Inquisitor's companions and a potential romance option for a male Inquisitor. Involvement Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker The Seekers, including Cassandra, attack a group of blood mages who abducted an elven girl with a unique ability from the Circle of Magi. Avexis has the ability to control beasts, and is to be used in a ritual to control dragons. The Seekers kill most of the blood mages but their leader Frenic shapeshifts into a crow and escapes. They rescue Avexis, but High Seeker Aldren refuses to return Avexis to the Circle; he wants to keep her in custody claiming she is too important for the blood mages to be returned. Late at night Cassandra finds Byron taking the girl from prison. This confuses Cassandra as Byron taught her everything she knew as a Seeker and acted as a father figure for her. Cassandra refuses to leave and follows Byron into the woods. Byron speaks of a conspiracy within the Chantry and insists they get Avexis to safety, to a friend he can trust. Cassandra follows despite being told otherwise, but they soon find themselves surrounded by a group of blood mages. Byron is killed and the blood mages take Avexis. Cassandra sees a mage trying to flee the scene and captures him. He claims he is not one of them but Cassandra doesn't believe him. When they are captured by templars the mage whispers that he was the friend Byron spoke of and eventually convinces Cassandra. Cassandra distracts the templars and frees them, deciding that it's up to her to find proof of the conspiracy to clear her name as she is branded a traitor. The blood mages are one step ahead of them each time, and find the other mages killed in a Circle safe house. They had just returned from a paranoid elven informant Lazarro, whose house is in a cliff up a mountain and can only be reached by climbing. Lazzaro betrays them and the blood mages attack, but not before he's given Cassandra vital information with a knife pressed against his neck. The blood mages are planning to attack the current Divine, Beatrix III, on the 10 year gathering. They are attacked by an ogre, and outside they are surrounded by ogres and golems controlled by the blood mages. They escape using a vial Lazarro was planning to use on them, creating a flash bomb effect. Cassandra is wounded and can hardly walk, but not long after their escape they are found by the templars led by Knight-Commander Martel. At the edge of a cliff and with seemingly no escape, Cassandra throws her and the mage off the cliff, falling into the river below. The mage, who by now has introduced himself as Regalyan D'Marcall, helps her into a cave where they get shelter and he treats her wound. Slowly the mage wins her trust, after he expresses his deep regrets when she tells him about how blood mages killed her brother. They fall asleep and when the Knight-Commander comes in and sees they're gone, he communicates with an elven stone with Frenic proving to be the traitor within the Chantry. Cassandra manages to get a hold of the stone but is still too injured to fight Martel properly. Regalyan creates a distraction and collapses the tunnel so they can escape. They go on route to approach the High Seeker by entering a secret passage, but he is killed by Martel when he goes to the Divine with the stone as proof against the Knight-Commander. Martel frames Cassandra and Regalyan for the murder and they are imprisoned. Cassandra learns before her execution that he co-conspired with Callista, the Grand Cleric of Orlais to unleash dragons on the Divine and the gathered Grand Clerics during the ceremony so that Callista would become the new Divine as the only surviving Grand Cleric. However, Regalyan informed Circle mages by sending a bird right before entering the secret passage way, and the mages come to their aid. Cassandra duels the Knight-Commander, accusing him of betraying the Chantry, to which he retorts that he is ushering in a new era for the Chantry, 'one where events like Kirkwall will not be tolerated'. Cassandra ultimately wins the fight by severing Martel's sword arm; she spares his life and orders him imprisoned, intending to put him on trial for his crimes, but when the Knight-Commander breaks free and attacks, Cassandra beheads him. When 4 dragons, controlled by Avexis, who is in turn controlled by Frenic, attack, she jumps on the back of the first one, killing it. When she is on the back of the second dragon, Frenic orders for a high dragon to be summoned for the attack. The high dragon goes straight for the Divine, but Cassandra stops the attack by flying a wounded dragon into the high dragon, collapsing a wall and wounding Callista. Cassandra is aided by the Seekers to bring the Divine to safety. She goes on to aid Regalyan and the Circle mages who confront Frenic. Regalyan manages to get Avexis in his arms and Frenic turns into a Pride demon abomination to defeat the mages and destroy the Chantry after he kills the Grand Cleric of Orlais as she is no longer useful, explaining he took advantage of her ambition to further his own plans. The magic of the Circle mages doesn't hurt Frenic, but Avexis summons the high dragon to burn Frenic. Cassandra leaps on top of him and stabs Frenic in the skull when he falls down to the square beneath, surviving the fall. She rallies the crowd by shouting "For the Chantry!". The crowd responds in the same way. After the attack Cassandra is seen in Seeker armor again accompanied by Regalyan who is waiting in a dark hallway. Regalyan tells her she is the most beautiful and bravest woman he has ever met. She giggles and tells him this is not the right place or time, but to his surprise gives him a kiss on the cheek. When the door opens Cassandra and Regalyan walk through a crowd, holding hands with Avexis, up to the Divine. Cassandra is proclaimed Hero of Orlais and Right Hand of the Divine by Beatrix III. After the ceremony, the Divine meets with Cassandra in the cathedral. The Divine insists that the attack on the Gathering was only the beginning; a storm is coming and the Chantry must be prepared. Cassandra asks how she can serve as the Divine places a book in her arms (the same one she holds during her interrogation of Varric Tethras). Dragon Age II On behalf of the Chantry, to whom she is amongst the few remaining loyal Seekers, Cassandra approaches Varric after Hawke has become Champion. She interrogates him in the old Amell Estate revealing that the Champion has left Kirkwall before the Seekers have begun their search for The Warden and Hawke. As she starts demanding that Varric tell her everything he knows about Hawke, he starts explaining that Hawke and their sibling were fighting darkspawn before a dragon appeared, causing Cassandra to interrupt him, claiming it to be a falsehood, so Varric explained the true story. Cassandra became skeptical at his claim that Flemeth rescued Hawke from the darkspawn, but relented when Varric asked if he was to recount the tale of the Warden. She permitted Varric to continue but warned that she would cancel her interrogation if he claimed that the Hawke family and Aveline Vallen flew to Kirkwall on a Dragon. Upon reaching the part where Hawke joins Varric and Bartrand Tethras's expedition into the Deep Roads, Cassandra attempted to deny his version of events, having initially believed that the Champion came to the city to spread subversion against the Chantry. She points out that Hawke just happened to have dealings with the Qunari, a known raider, a blood mage and a rebel Warden all in an effort to obtain wealth. At the end of Varric's retelling of the expedition, Cassandra remarks on the fate of Hawke's sibling. She also starts changing her opinion on Hawke's companions, having assumed that they all came from Ferelden together but Varric insists that's not the whole story. When Varric finishes with the end of the Qunari attack on Kirkwall, Cassandra's opinion on the Champion changes: she calls a male Hawke heroic for his deeds, whilst for a female she develops respect for what she has done. If Hawke had bested the Qunari Arishok in single combat, she remarks that the tale sounds very romantic. In Legacy, Cassandra confronts Varric regarding a Grey Warden prison in the Vinmark Mountains and Hawke's actions there. When the Seekers had investigated, they were turned back by the Wardens. By the end of Varric's retelling, Cassandra found it hard to believe that Hawke defeated Corypheus, one of the first darkspawn and allegedly one of the magisters who entered the Golden City. She also noted that the Wardens did not mention the presence of Janeka/Larius at the prison, who left after Hawke defeated Corypheus; according to Cassandra, the Wardens told the Seekers everyone who'd been present at the prison was dead. In Mark of the Assassin, Cassandra accuses Varric of holding back on her, mentioning that Hawke nearly sparked a war with Orlais. She demanded the true accounts of the events at Chateau Haine, especially regarding Tallis, mentioning that the Seekers had an agent there who lacked any knowledge of the event. Upon reaching the part where Tallis was revealed to be Qunari, Cassandra clarified for Varric that the Qunari were a religion, not a race. When Varric's story ended with the death of Duke Prosper, Cassandra demanded to know who was to appease Orlais after his murder at the hands of the Champion. Varric explained that Prosper was making deals with Tal-Vashoth, possibly on Empress Celene's orders, and thus it would've been scandalous if the truth came out. When his story comes to an end, Cassandra comes to the conclusion that the Knight-Commander Meredith Stannard was the central cause of outbreak of the rebellion in Kirkwall though Varric suggests that either the idol or Anders are equally responsible. When she asked about the whereabouts of Hawke, who she believes can stop the escalating conflict between mages and templars, Varric admits that even he doesn't know it, but doubts that his friend is dead. Satisfied, Cassandra grants the dwarf his freedom and exits the Amell Estate, where a contingent of Seekers are awaiting. Leliana asks Cassandra if she was successful in determining the Champion's whereabouts, and she confirms Hawke's disappearance, in circumstances similar to the disappearance of the Warden-Commander. She then asks Leliana whether they should proceed with their unknown original plan or keep searching. Leliana tells her to trust in the Maker. Cassandra is then seen leaving with the Seekers. Dragon Age: Inquisition Many Seekers abandoned the Chantry in response to the mage rebellion. Cassandra did not join her comrades in this, instead remaining loyal to Divine Justinia V and her efforts to restore order in the face of chaos. She is both pious and driven, the sword in the right hand of the Divine, seeking justice above all else. At the beginning of the game, Cassandra interrogates The Inquisitor, the sole survivor of the conclave explosion that killed Divine Justinia V. She accuses them of causing the Breach, due to the mark on their hand possessing the same magic as the Veil tear. However, she gives the Inquisitor a chance to prove their innocence by closing the Breach. Upon arriving at the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes, an echo reveals that the Inquisitor was in the wrong place at the wrong time when an unknown shadowy figure uses the Divine as a sacrifice, but the Inquisitor claims to have no memory of this event. The Inquisitor proceeded to close the first rift, stabilizing the Breach but not closing it. In the intervening three days, Cassandra began butting heads with Chancellor Roderick, who was convinced of the Inquisitor's guilt, whereas Cassandra believed that the Inquisitor was sent by the Maker. She and Leliana invoked the late Divine's writ to restore the Inquisition, independent of Chantry authority, for the purpose of closing the Breach and finding the true perpetrators behind it. In conversation with Cassandra about her feelings about the Chantry, she reveals that she believes the Chantry is necessary and could still be salvaged, albeit it would require improvement of its methods. She recommends that the Chantry refocus their efforts to service to the community once again and rid itself of its pageantry and useless traditions. After the Inquisition is forced out of Haven by Corypheus, the Inquisitor leads the refugees towards Skyhold. Upon arrival, Cassandra tells the Inquisitor that everyone had chosen them as their leader, not just because of the Anchor, but because they are an inspiration to them all. After Varric summons Hawke to Skyhold, Cassandra confronts him, accusing the dwarf of having known Hawke's whereabouts the whole time and had kept this secret; she believes that Hawke could've saved Justinia. If the Inquisitor intervenes, they can support either one of them or encourage them to cooperate. Cassandra later asks for the Inquisitor's assistance in investigating the disappearance of her fellow Seekers, suspecting them to be prisoners of Corypheus. Tracking the Seekers to the castle of Caer Oswin, Cassandra discovers evidence that Samson had sold the Seekers to the Order of Fiery Promise after learning that the Seekers were resistant to red lyrium. Venturing further into the castle, they find Cassandra's apprentice, Daniel, who is suffering from being fed red lyrium. He reveals that Lord Seeker Lucius had sold his men to the Promisers and had been operating out of Caer Oswin the whole time. After granting Daniel a mercy killing, Cassandra confronts Lucius and kills him in the ensuring fight. Back at Skyhold, Cassandra looks through the Book of Secrets kept by the Lord Seeker. She questions whether she should reform the Seekers. From the book, she had learned that she was secretly made Tranquil and subjected to a Spirit of Faith to be granted her abilities; Lord Seeker Lambert had always known how to reverse Tranquility and covered it up. The Inquisitor can suggests whether or not to reform the Seekers. It is possible to have Cassandra elected as the new Divine, after Justinia V. If chosen, she will be known as Divine Victoria. She will enact reforms for a new Templar Order and a new Circle of Magi. The Seekers of Truth are rededicated to their purpose of protecting the innocent. A proclamation of support for the Inquisition is issued, recognizing its service to all of Thedas. Despite her popularity, the new Divine's reforms are seen by some as going too far. Trespasser Cassandra reappears during the events of the 'Trespasser' DLC, set two years after Corypheus' defeat during the Exalted Council. She appears either as herself or as Divine Victoria. If Cassandra became Divine Victoria As Divine Victoria, Cassandra sits on the Exalted Council representing the Chantry. If Inquisitor is friends with Cassandra: Cassandra will awkwardly give advice about marriage after being lead on by Varric to think the Inquisitor wants to tie the knot. If romanced, she will believe that the Inquisitor is proposing to her. Romance Cassandra can be romanced by a male Inquisitor of any race. The romance can be initiated after winning Cassandra's approval, flirting with her on multiple occasions and completing her personal quest, Promise of Destruction. Once these prerequisites have been met, Cassandra will request to speak privately with the Inquisitor. During the conversation, a visibly nervous and flustered Cassandra confesses that she has noticed the Inquisitor's flirting, but states that what her heart truly yearns for is an "ideal" romance: to find a man who can "sweep her off her feet" and court her with flowers and poetry by candlelight. She tells the Inquisitor that she believes him to be incapable of fulfilling her wishes due to his position as the Herald of Andraste and the leader of the Inquisition. At this point the Inquisitor can either end things permanently with Cassandra or indicate that he is willing to "properly court" her in accordance with her desires. Once the aforementioned items have been collected, the Inquisitor may speak with Cassandra and request that she meet him at a hidden grove outside of Skyhold. During the evening, Cassandra arrives at the grove to find it littered with candles and flowers, and the Inquisitor surprises her with a reading from the poetry book, which both delights and amuses her. Cassandra makes note of the Inquisitor's choice of poems, then starts reading an excerpt from the book herself as she and the Inquisitor gradually draw closer to each other. Eventually, the reading culminates in a passionate kiss and the two of them make love under the night sky. Later, as Cassandra and the Inquisitor lie beneath the stars, she reaffirms her belief that her lover is the Herald of Andraste, chosen to protect Thedas in its time of need. She also reveals that the Inquisitor is only the second man she has been with in her life, the first being Regalyan. She indicates that Regalyan was present at the Conclave at the time of the explosion and that his death has fueled her desire to defeat Corypheus, as she will not allow the ancient magister to take away the only other man she's ever loved. At this point the Inquisitor will have one final opportunity to either end the relationship with Cassandra or fully commit to being with her. If the Inquisitor commits to the relationship, he and Cassandra will share a few more tender moments over the course of the game, and he will be able to kiss her at any time while in Skyhold. If Cassandra is elected as Divine, her dialogue indicates that she does not believe she and the Inquisitor will be able to continue their relationship. However, it remains inconclusive whether or not their relationship truly ends after Corypheus' defeat. If Cassandra has been properly courted, she will join the Inquisitor in his private quarters during the celebrations at the end of the game, regardless of whether or not she has been elected Divine. A female Inquisitor may also flirt with Cassandra over the course of the game, which garners slight approval increases as Cassandra finds the Inquisitor's advances flattering. However, continuous flirting will eventually prompt a conversation during which Cassandra will tell the Inquisitor that she does not reciprocate her feelings and that she only wishes to remain friends. Allies *Leliana *Justinia V *The Inquisitor *Hawke *Vivienne *Varric Tethras *Iron Bull *Dorian Pavus *Cole *Cullen *Josephine Montilyet *Morrigan *Blackwall *Daniel *Sera *Alistair *Queen Anora *Fiona *Teryn Loghain *Stroud Enemies *Corypheus *Lord Seeker Lucius *Calpernia *Samson *Solas Appearances *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker *Dragon Age II *Heroes of Dragon Age *Dragon Age: Inquisition Videos Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Dragon Age Category:Dragon Age II Category:Dragon Age Inquisition Category:Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Category:Inquisition Members Category:Inquisitor Companions Category:Love Interest Category:Seekers Category:Warriors Category:Royal Category:Nevarrans Category:Alive Category:Bioware Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Soldiers Category:Leaders